Village Rp: Diner with the Kage (1/20/14)
Who: Hiroshi, Zumo, Lokey,Miyuki, Drea Sou Meruto Where: yumegakure villege 1/20/14 Roleplay: Spiderrage: .:On a snowy day a boy emerges from within’ the forest that would appear to be surrounding the area around Yumegakure no-Sato, a village that he had known of from a few relatives. It would seem that he had been traveling for quite a while hence he had traveled all the way across the east continent; however the boy had maintained a positive atmosphere and a healthy external appearance. As he would approach the main gates of the village, the guards would appear to be scanning his outer appearance before marching towards the boy. It would seem to appear that the boy is in teenage years, hence his height isn’t that of an average man, yet closer to what a young adult would look like; aswell as it would seem from his facial appearance. As for his current age he does not seem to be too skinny, yet not straight on muscular; however he appears to be at a healthy state and diet. Hairstyle is rather attractive with its shagginess and average length, as for its dark chestnut color is what gives it all the attention. His skin tone seemingly appears to be slightly tanned, while his cheek gives of that constant red-ish texture as he was born with it. His attire does not symbolize the place that he had come from, since it shows causality and simplicity of what a normal or average shinobi would have. He wears a black scarf that covers up both sides of his shoulders; hence it's wrapped around his black shirt, while the pants are not too baggy like what most of the shinobi these days would usually be wearing. His boots cover up the bottom part of his trousers, yet they don't look rather large on his average sized feet. The boy casually introduces himself to the Shinobi guarding the gates, as he would attempt to tell them that he had visited Yumegakure for the purpose of applying to the Ninja Academy this year. Before heading towards the registration room within’ the Academy and submitting a full report on his identity as a Shinobi, the boy decides to stroll around certain areas around the village just to have good look on what he’s putting himself into.:. Spiderrage: "Ohmoshiroy.." (Translation: Interesting.) .:The boy uttered as he began to scan the area around him, seemingly impressed by the architecture of the Sato and how neatly and orginized the shinobi in this town are. Marching around, his hands kept warm and cozy inside his pockets, chin up and shoulders wide; standing infront of the icy pond infront of him. He dared not to dip his finger inside as it was already freezing anyways, his eyes faced the pond when he slowly began to slip away into his daydreaming and imagination to what could his village will hold for him in the future.: "Yuki.. Mizu.. Kaze.." AugustenDomenta: sitting quietly in his office the young kage would riffle threw a collection of paper work that had yet once more aluded him. letting out a quiet sigh he would mumble in a bit of protest but knew well that all this work had to be done, despite his urge to go for a run. leaning forward more as his icy blue eyes would stare intensly at the work that lay'd befor him hiro would find his hand moving to try and grab at one of the pencils in a cup that sat not far from him. nocking the cup over he would seem to jump a bit as the sound of the cup crashing to the ground would startle the wolf soul'd man. shifting his gaze to stare at the mess he had made another sigh and grumble of protest would escape him...maybe today was just not that day for "work"...he needed a break...pulling his massive 6'7 frame up from his seat he would move slowly to brush himself off before moving to ruffle up his long crazy looking white hair that resembled the beast that was in him...heading down downstairs hiro would nod his head lightly at a few jounin that would be sitting around discussing various matters Spiderrage: "Ohmoshiroy.." (Translation: Interesting.) .:The boy uttered as he began to scan the area around him, seemingly impressed by the architecture of the Sato and how neatly and orginized the shinobi in this town are. Marching around, his hands kept warm and cozy inside his pockets, chin up and shoulders wide; standing infront of the icy pond infront of him. He dared not to dip his finger inside as it was already freezing anyways, his eyes faced the pond when he slowly began to slip away into his daydreaming and imagination to what could his village will hold for him in the future.: "Yuki.. Mizu.. Kaze.." Spiderrage: .:Snapping out of his self-centered daydreams, the boy lifts his sight off the pond, marching forward towards the shinobi receptionist that he thought would be most probably at the Kage’s place, yet on a different level/floor. After a long period of answering questions and filling up a registration file, Lokey finally receives his Information card along with a dorm room number, some spare keys for the room and a student visa. His arms slowly grasp for items that the lady sitting against the counter infront of him had sled across the desk. A light toned sigh would escape through his pinkish lips, bowing towards the lady infront of him while both of his hands straighten up against the side of his body and all the way to his waist. Shutting his eyes, he would smile with his face facing the smooth wooden ground before him; he utters the following words in the least possible way of making it sound nonchalant. “Arigato, Ojou-San.” The boy slowly picks himself up, and heads towards his room for a good night sleep since it’s been a long and rough day for him due to the exhaustion that he had experienced during his travel. However, just when he almost pushed against the doorknob of his room, he decides to head off to the grocery store first, hence it would be at most appropriate for him to have ingredients for a quick tomorrow snack/breakfast.: “Hm, I wonder if they sell instant Ramen packages..” .:He uttered in a low, unheard tone.: AugustenDomenta: -finding himself walking along the wooden his ice blue gaze would move to watch the snow fall down around him. it was a beautiful winter day in yume it just sadden him that many never really dared to leave their homes in fear of the danger that lurked around every corner of the villege. sure there where shinobi scattered about but it never gave a full sense of security for the people though it had been a good portion of years since yume had been "rebuilt"...sliding his hands into the pockets of his winter shinobi pants hiro would find himself getting distracted by the smoke that passed his lips filling the cold bitter air..it always amused him that during the winter season his breath could be seen but it was silly small things that he always seem to pay more attention to when he was outside of work mode- CatalinaCat12: -Miyuki hops from a tree, the snowflakes stick into her hair. She had a light pink blush across her face due to the cold but she didn't mind it much. She approaches the main gates of the villiage, guards marched over to her. Compared to them and probably most others she was a tiny thing, her looks make her look younger than she actually is. She was slender and small but she had quite the appetite for such a tiny girl. Her hair was jet black and pulled up into pig tails with bows holding the strands together but she had bangs that hung down on her forehead. Where she came from it was always cold and it either rained or snowed, so her skin took on the tint of porcelain. Her eyes had the appearance they were carved straight from jade itself. She wore a short kimino that fell to mid thigh, it was black with white ruffles and white snowflakes upon it. She has open toed boots that nearly met the end of her short kimono. She has a sword strapped to her back that according to her caretaker it was a family heirloom. She smiles up at the two gaurds then the Shinobi that was guarding the gates then introduce herself. She was sent by her caretaker to visit Yumegakure and apply at the Academy. She follows the Shinobi within the village to enrolll herself, she gave them everything she could because she blocked out the memories of her old life. After she finishes she looks around the village, her green eyes filled with excitement and wonder. She skips about the village, looking at the shops and the food. Her mouth waters as she realizes that she hasn't eaten in some time, her stomach gurgles with hunger as she stands infront of a food stand. Her caretaker hadn't given her any money because she had no money to give, they were poor but she was always happy.- Guest_Zumoari: -a young man is laying down above the entrance gate to the village and is sleeping and dreaming about the many years back from his younger years. He awakes at the arrivel of an unknown chakra and watchs the shinobi guards take the girl into the village. He stands up and is seen weaaring his black hood and coat, with his katana by his side and his white hair and strong structured persona. He sense that the Kage, his dear old friend which he has known all his life and hasnt seen for quite some time is out and walking; the man seemed to melt into the snow and appeared before the kage and started walking with him and waited for him to say something- Spiderrage: :Lokey’s decision of following up to the grocery store had slowly begun to fade, as the boy had thought of the plan to be such a drag, according to his current fatigue situation. He sighed, as he continued to push against the door knob, entering his average/modest looking apartment. Gently, he closes the door behind him while he takes off his sandals, before rushing towards the fridge, hoping to find some knickknacks to cope with for the day. He was able to find some origami rice, wrapped up in a coil of cloth. It seemed to be rather cheerful and windy, judging by the smooth breezes of air emitting through the opened window that was already opened. Without pushing the bed sheets off the bed, the boy lays down onto his head as he continued to stare into the ceiling.: AugustenDomenta: -seeing a disrupt in the snow that fell around him hiro would raise a brow before a light snicker would move to play on the tall white covered man- good day zumo -he would say in a deep husky like tone of voice as his icy gaze would rest on the man he had long known since even he was mearly a genin- how are you today old friend -he would chuckle a bit to himself at the use of old though he knew well he had no place to say such as even his job made poor hiro feel older then all that resided in the villege. closing his eyes for a moment hiro could feel his tail behind him swaying lightly which always seem to be a clear show of the kages mood as he waited patiantly for his friends reply- CatalinaCat12: -Miyuki backs away from the food stand, holding her midsection. She walks away from the stand, going to explore some more to get her mind off her twisting stomach. She trips over her own feet, falling into someone then hitting the ground face first. She groans as she pushes herself up into a sitting postion, her legs cropped on either side of her small body. She had a red mark from where she hit the ground, she rubs it as she looks up at the person.- I am so sorry, I'm a klutz. -She giggles nervously as she continues to rub her face.- Guest_Zumoari: -zumo would slightly turn his head toward hiro and smerk and says, "i am fine my old friend, how has being kage treated you?", he then would put his hands behind his head and look up a little bit and start moving his finger in a circular formation and created a ring of ice and starts playing with it in the air twirling around in circles and changeing the shape of it.- AugustenDomenta: hearing him he would chuckle to his question- busy my friend busy -feeling someone colide into him hiro would jump a bit before looking down to see a young girl- o my -kneeling down a bit do to his 6'7 frame he would move to offer the girl a hand up- are you alright dear girl -he would ask in a gentle whisper as his stared at her with a look of worry in his eyes..though he was just in human form the kage had a body much like a moving boulder and it often worried him that his own strength would harm another- CatalinaCat12: -She wraps her small hand around his larger one, pulling herself up. She rubs the back of her head from embarassment as she chuckles nervously.- I'm fine, really I should watch my steps. -She studied the man intently, he was huge compared to her 4'10 stature. She could feel something radiating from him but she couldn't put her finger on it. He seemed quite kind, especially to help her up considering she was so clumsy.- I am really sorry, Sir. -She her top half bends forward in a respectful bow then she stands up straight.- My name is Miyuki. -She smiles a sweet, innocent smile towards him.- Guest_Zumoari: -Zumo would stop and turn to the little commotion and reach behind him with his free hand and pull something out and flicks it onto the girl, unnoticed by all the others; then looks down at her and wondered who she was, because he did not recognize her. he would say to her, "hello miyuki, you are quite young dear arent you.", then he would turn his circular ice pattern into a little princess crown and place it on her head and smile at her. Then he would make another and continue to twirl it in a circle in the air- AugustenDomenta: -watching zumo seem to show off a bit he would chuckle lightly before turning his gaze back to the young one- aaaahhhh miyuki...you are one of the yota children yes?... i do believe i was recently reviewing your academy forms -he would smile lightly- promising young girl my head anbu would much enjoy your company as well as being part of the same family and zumo don't be so rude you should intraduce yourself properly -he would tease the jounin who stud beside him before moving to return the young girls bow lightly- i'm kage tenro hiroshi and it is a most pleasure to meet another yota CatalinaCat12: -Her attention turns to the other male.- I'm not that young, Sir. I'm thirteen years old to be exact. -She smiles as her places as he places the crown on her head.- I'm just quite small for my age. -Her eyes shift back to the the male she had bumped into.- Yes, Sir I am part of the Yota Clan. -She smiles as she listens to him talk then her smile vanishes a bit and her blush darkens as she listens to his name.- Y-You're a kage? Guest_Zumoari: -He looked at the girl and said im zumo, and yes he is the kage. Then looks at augu and shows him his piercing blue left eye and make a small piece of ice fall onto his head. then he laughs and turns back to towards facing them both and waits- AugustenDomenta: -hearing him he would chuckle once more before looking to the young girl- how about this my dear would you like to acompany me and my friend here to dinner? i would love the company and to get to know you more -he would offer her another warm kind smile that could even melt the snow that fell around them- meal is on me today how does that sound? CatalinaCat12: -She bowed towards the man known as Zumo.- Nice to meet you Sir. You both can call me Miyu or Mimi whichever you prefer. -Her eyes shift to Tenro as she speaks, her eyes sparkle at his request. She can already feel her mouth watering at the mention of food. She smiles widely and claps her hands.- Yes of course I'll accompany you, Sir. It would be a great honor. Guest_Zumoari: -he bowed bac to her and looked at hiro and nodded to him- AugustenDomenta: well then shall we go -he would chuckle lightly before moving to turn towards the direction of the restraunt. leading the way he long white coat would fip and twirl a bit in the cold winter breeze as his tail would continue to sway lightly behind him- so do you all know what you would like? -he would say with a light smile plastered to his face as he moved to open the restraunt door for his acomponied guests- CatalinaCat12: -She follows behind him quietly, her eyes studying his tall stature then her eyes went to his tail. Her head tilts slightly as she watches it sway, he then opens the door to the restraunt. She steps inside, the heat warming her up but she hadn't noticed the cold until the heat touched her.- Hmm some soup, rice, bread and vegetables. -Her stomach gurgles as she names the food.- Guest_Zumoari: -zumo would follow hiro in and glance back at the interested face on miyuki's face, and smerk a little bit. He would follow the kage and take a seat down next to him and tell him, you know wat i want hiro, just the usual- NamikazeSoudai: Drea Sou Meruto, Jounin of the village, walked into the resturant. She was a mysterious person, hiding behind a hat and keeping to herself, but the moment she came into the building she knew where everyone was and the kage was the biggest target there, if she was looking at it from a selective perspective. She had always found it unusual that the kage would mingle amongst the shinobi outside of his office, but she guessed that was only a challenge to his abilities to handle himself. She sat down and ordered some food at a spot where she could see most of the room, what people could make out of her was white hair and if they looked close enough they could see her blue eyes, but the shadow given by the hat kept her face hidden mostly as long as she had her head down. She was wearing a black kimono and wearing a key around her neck tied to a chain which no one knew was for but herself. She cleared her throat lightly and was given some water.. AugustenDomenta: -making himself more comfterable in his seat he would move to wave a hand to the near by waitress before speaking in a warm gentle tone to her- finest tea and sushi you have for me please and thank you -turning his gaze towards his dinner guests he would offer another warm smile- and for you? -he would ask before feeling a breeze lift in the room as the restraunt door had been open. shifting his icy blue gaze up towards his hair that normaly stuck out all over the place any how with or with out the help of a wind or tornado he would chuckle lightly to himself as he watched a few strans of his white messy hair move to fall into his face. taking a rather big huff to blow it away it wouldn't be till after the hair had long moved from his face that he would take in the sight of one of the other jounin that now lerked withen these walls- ahhhhh my friend -he would call out to them- please come join us dinner is on me kages treat -he would give her a big wolfish grin that had long come to be a habbit of his and just another mark of his clan that he wore along with his tail- CatalinaCat12: -She made herself comfortable in the seat across from the kage, her eyes shifts up as she notices someone entering. The breeze makes her bangs brush against her forehead lightly. Her eyes then shift to the waitress, she smiles at her.- I would like some soup, rice, bread and vegetables please. -The waitress nods as she writes her order down. The girl bounces in her seat excitedly not only to be eating with a kage but also to be within the village and meet new people. She was quite the people person, she was kind to everyone even if they weren't the most kind towards her.- Guest_Zumoari: -he looked at the other two who just ordered and said in a kind, nice, and warmhearting voice to the waitress, ill have my regular please, and thank you. then he would become silent- NamikazeSoudai: Drea waved the kage's offer off, she was a loner for the most part and sitting with a few strangers was not comforting to that trait of hers. She sat alone and ordered a stir fry with beef being it's main ingrediant to the dish but also mixed with asperagus, carrots, onions, and potatoes, and of course the noodles. Her stomach growled lightly while she watched her food be made but she sat there calmly still and sipped her water. AugustenDomenta: -watching the waitress take her leave he would smile lightly before nodding his head lightly back to drea in understanding to her turning down his offer. turning his icy orbs back towards miyuki he would offer another smile back towards the small girl- sooo tell me about yourself dear i love to get to know the people who live withen this villege makes me feel closer to those who work to hard for this villege in helping me restore it to its glory CatalinaCat12: -She smiles at him then as he asks about herself it disappears and she looks down into her lap.- I don't remember much, Sir. As much as I can remember is my caretaker took me in and she raised me on her own. Otherwise everything before that is a blank.. -She looks up at him then gives him a sad smile.- My caretaker and I aren't related, she said she found me all alone and that once I come of age that I should come here.. Guest_Zumoari: -zumo stays quiet and listens to them talk and listens to the surround ppl, few that are out mingle with themselves- NamikazeSoudai: She would recieve her food and eat quietly while watching the others. She hadn't been around the village all too much lately, having a mission that sent her away for quite some time, though it was nothing as serious as being a assisinator or something. It was good to be back in her village resturant rather than having to eat elsewhere or her rations. She wondered how the kage's right hand woman was doing, having not seen her yet since coming back home. AugustenDomenta: i see well then look to the futer and not the past -he would smile brightly- much like this villege tragic past but we grow stronger as the day passes -isn't that right- zu zu -he would smerk at the nickname he seem to have found calling his old friend..finding his atttention being drawn to thet scent of the food coming their way he would smile brightly- ahhh the sweet scent of good food -watching the waitress move to place their plates before them he would smile brightly- well then my friends dig in CatalinaCat12: -She smiles as she receives her food, she dumbs her vegetables into the soup then she splits her chop sticks so she can use them. She picks up some of her rice then dips it into the broth, she sticks the food into her mouth. She seems to melt into her seat as she chews, the food was heavenly. She dips her chop sticks into the soup then pulls out some broccoli, she sticks it into her mouth. Once she finishes chewing she smiles to the kage.- This food is fantastic, thank you Sir. Guest_Zumoari: -zumo would start eating his food and nodded to aug aug about wat he said earlier and enjoyed and savored the flavor and taste he had not tasted for some time. He would then look up while eating and look at the other three shinobi he know in the restuarant- NamikazeSoudai: She would finish her food and get up to leave, pausing a moment to make sure the Kage was alright before departing. She would return to her apartment and sleep for a few days or something, until the Kage would call on her for another mission. AugustenDomenta: -taking his food happily he would fight the urge to wolf it all down, plucking up one of the beautifuly crafted sushi roles from his plate before poping it into his mouth his face would light up with happy content- ahh delicouse well done -he would call out to the waitress to deliver the message to the cooks before returning to his food to then sip lightly at his tea- so zu zu what plans do you have for tonight my dear friend and same question to you dear miyuki